


Assume The Position

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Assume The Position

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

ASSUME THE POSITION
    
    
     Well I have a story that I wanted to stick out
    on the DSX List before there's some kind of consensus to ban **Kinky
    Graphic Sex M/M 
    'Plot? What Plot (PWP)'** or as I'm going to refer to it KGSM/MPWP.
     <=== That's a warning for anyone who may be offended by this type of
    writing to ==>  DELETE THIS NOW!!!  If you're unsure of any of these
    story qualifications, either ask before reading or why take the chance?
    ==>  DELETE THIS NOW!!!.  If you are interested or 
    curious, then by all means read it if you want to.  But please 
    understand this was in no means written to offend anyone, although I
    know it will do so for those who didn't heed my warning or those who
    read this that have offenses I haven't covered in my warnings.  I sincerely
    do apologize to you in advance should you read this 
    and feel offended in any way.:-<  
    
    This is my first KGSM/MPWP and most likely my last story of this graphic
    a m/m nature, consisiting of just a sex scene.  I've kept all my other
    m/m stories somewhat tame in this department, so if you think its going
    to be like my other stories - BEWARE - and I really do apologize to you
    in advance should it disappoint or offend you.:-<   Honestly, you may
    seriously want to consider skipping this one..  
    

# ASSUME THE POSITION
    
    
    Somewhat roughly he was abruptly turned around and pushed
    face forward towards the nearest wall.  His hands came up
    instinctively to block himself from crashing headfirst into
    it.  His pusher still had a firm hold on his arm, to also 
    help stop him from coming to any real harm, and with a
    no-nonsense authoritative voice behind him spoke. "Assume
    the position Vecchio.  You know the drill."  His head was
    spinning and his heart was racing as he tried to turn and
    speak.  "Wha...".  The voice snapped back.  "Don't talk back
    to me.  Just do as your told."
    
    He turned his head back to face the wall and shifted his
    body into the desired position.  The voice rewarded him with
    praise. "Much, much better.  Now we can get on with it."  He
    felt a foot tapping at one of his to shift him even more.
    Being a cop, he knew what the next part of the frisking
    procedure was and he wasn't disappointed when hands started
    to 'pat' him down.  They started lightly at his collar
    sending a shiver down his spine.  Then worked their way
    smoothly along both arms checking the sleeves of his shirt,
    unbuttoning the cuffs.  Slowly they wended their way along
    his back, a soft massage.  When they finished there they
    went around his chest unerringly finding the top button of
    his shirt and working sensually down the row until stopped
    by the rest being tucked inside his pants.  Those
    magnificent hands tugged at the shirt and freed it from its
    trap, continuing again to unbutton him; unbutton his desire.
    When the first layer of false skin was shed, hands were at
    his waist again tugging free the tucked in portions of his
    undershirt next.  He felt fire blaze within him, as his body
    responded to the path of his captor's silky smooth fingers
    burrowing beneath his undershirt, gliding along his tingling
    flesh.  They ran exquisitely through the fine hairs of his
    chest pausing in their journey to stop at each nipple,
    rubbing, playing, taunting him there.  His eyes closed and
    his head came back as he breathed out shudderingly in
    pleasure.
    
    His captor's confident smug voice interrupted his sensation
    filled thoughts. "You like that do you?  Well then let's see
    what else you've got on you."  The hands denied him further
    pleasure at his chest, but found a new route to entice him
    as he heard and felt them working along each pant leg,
    teasing him at his inner thigh.  When he thought they'd go
    higher, they pulled away from him, he whimpered at the loss.
    "Are you carrying any concealed weapons?" the stern voice
    demanded.  He was aroused as he responded. "No."  His
    delicious tormentor snapped back. "Oh, then what's this?"
    Soon those hands returned to their task working along the
    front and crotch of his pants.  His back arched slightly,
    head going back again, as he moaned.  The expert hands kept
    at him while that wonderful voice breathed in his ear. "I'm
    going to have to confiscate it.  Its for your own good."  He
    nodded in full agreement, vehemently responding. "Oh yes,
    yes, please take it."  The sound of his zipper being undone
    sent a thrilling chill through him.  This was followed soon
    after by the sensation of his pants being pulled down
    leaving him slightly trembling in anticipation of the next
    stage.  His underwear came next, finally freeing his
    'weapon' from its cloth prison.
    
    He was startled then by the sudden hand at his right wrist
    and a metal clasp placed there, locking it in with an
    audible "clink".  Then it was pulled behind his back while
    his other wrist was brought back behind him as well to join
    its mate in the handcuffs.  He panicked slightly and visibly
    gulped.  How had he ended up like this?  It started out
    innocent enough, just him making a teasing suggestion, but
    his partner took it beyond what he could have imagined.
    After a few seconds though, the panic subsided and he
    decided to go with it.  Especially now that he was turned
    with his back against the wall to finally face his beautiful
    captor, who went to his knees, so teasingly close between
    his legs, "We don't want it to accidentally discharge.  I'm
    going to have to unload it properly."  He closed his eyes in
    total rapture as his "weapon" was expertly unloaded into an
    experienced mouth.  He was never going to unload a weapon
    again without thinking of this moment he smiled inwardly to
    himself.  When this part of the frisking was completed, "I
    think that'll do it.  We're safe now."
    
    He wanted so badly to touch his sexy tormentor, but his
    hands were still cuffed behind him against the wall.  He
    struggled a bit trying to get closer for contact.  His
    movements didn't go unnoticed.  "Are you resisting arrest?
    You must be hiding something else.  This will mean full body
    cavity searches now."  Those wicked hands came up to cup his
    face, then fingers lightly brushed against his lips, as a
    finger at his mouth pressed its way inside to probe him as
    he sucked on it.  It was removed and with wetness still
    clinging to the delightful intrusive finger, it was placed
    seductively in his captor's mouth, then slowly and
    deliberately slid out.  "I didn't feel or taste any
    contraband.  I'll have to check harder."  Lips were forced
    hard up against his and an insistent tongue pushed at his
    mouth for entry.  Allowing its passage he felt himself
    thoroughly and pleasurably explored.  They were both gasping
    for air when they at last reluctantly pulled their mouths
    away.
    
    Then he felt a firm hand turning him again towards the wall.
    One of his hands was released from its imprisonment in
    metal, however still not free from captivity as it was
    pulled through the sleeve of his undershirt, which was shed
    from him now.  Then the metal free hand was placed once
    again on the wall to brace himself.  The other hand, which
    still bore the silver link with its empty mate dangling, was
    left to hang at his side for an achingly long minute or two.
    As he impatiently and expectantly waited for whatever the
    next phase of this frisking would bring, he savored
    conjured up images brought on by the sounds from
    behind him; a zipper being undone, the rustle of clothing
    being shed from that incredible body, something like a jar
    being opened and aroused breathing as warm breath near
    his ear teased him.  "I'm not through with you yet."  His
    encased hand was lifted slightly, but not released.  Instead
    the other half of the metal bracelets was slipped onto his
    captor's own wrist.  They were now cuffed together.  His
    other hand was placed against the wall now as well, but this
    one was trapped from behind with his captors fingers over
    it, pressing him there.
    
    He was back to assuming a position similar to the one he'd
    started this exhilarating procedure in.  But this time there
    was the sensation of a slippery finger plunging into him
    gently from behind.  Taunting him, then another finger joined
    it, raking him.  "You're lucky.  I still haven't found any
    contraband.  But I'm not finished searching yet."  He moaned
    in ecstasy when he felt the fingers replaced by the pressure
    of a warm shaft of flesh.  "Search me.  Go ahead and search
    me."  Tentatively at first, then rhythmically the intrusive
    yet welcome flesh thrust and moved within him, his own body
    responding automatically as it went in synch to this
    sensational motion.  Their heavy breathing, panting and
    moans increased in proportion to their unrelenting passion,
    culminating at last in sweet release for them both.
    
    Their lovemaking wound down, no longer one inside the other,
    now all he felt were lips on his neck and back softly
    kissing, nibbling at him.  He sighed and smiled contentedly
    at this neverending source of pleasure, managing to breathe
    out. "Ya know you never read me the Miranda.  That means I
    get freed on a technicality."  The lips were nibbling on his
    ear, when he heard. "Oh, shall I read it to you now?  I'm
    Canadian afterall.  We don't have the Miranda, but I can
    make one up?   -  You have the right to be kissed.  If you
    give up that right, then its your loss.  You have the right
    to be fondled, but if you choose not to, you're probably
    going to regret it.  If you want a lawyer present, that's
    awfully kinky, but one can be appointed for you.  You have
    the right to be fucked.  If you give up this right, then
    why'd you come over?  Do you understand these rights as I've
    relayed them to you?"  Laughing he turned into his lover's
    embrace.  "Yes I understood and wanted all my rights."
    
    So that the cuffs were eye level to his lover, he lifted and
    shook their hands, which were still connected not just by
    the metal at their wrists, but by the flesh of fingers
    entwined to clasp one another.   "I'm all for togetherness
    Benny, but I do have to get ready for work in less than an
    hour.  And I don't want to have to explain this.  Where's
    the key?"  Ben reached over to his discarded pants draped on
    a chair nearby, took out the key from one of the pockets and
    deliberately showed it to his partner.  Ray recognized that
    mischievous look in his lover's eye too late and his eyes
    went wide as his shocked voice spluttered out, "Benny!",
    when Fraser placed the small key in his mouth and swallowed.
    
    "Agh! I can't believe you just did that!  What am I gonna
    tell Welsh.  -  Sorry Sir, but I'm gonna be late. Fraser and
    I were screwing around and well we're handcuffed and naked
    right now.  Wonder how he'd mark it down?  Vacation Day,
    Excused Absence... more likely Sick Day."  Fraser blushed
    slightly, but then smiled and seduced with his eyes and a
    puckered mouth.  "Kiss me."  Ray just shook his head
    sighing.  "Only if 'you' explain it to my boss why I'm late
    again."  Fraser smirked at his friend's comical distress and
    repeated. "Just kiss me Ray.  Everything will be alright.  I
    promise."  At those words he moved in so that Ray had no
    choice but to meet those luscious enticing lips with his
    own.  Ray's surprised eyes smiled when he felt the metal key
    under his lover's tongue.
    
    With a little bit of mouth to mouth manuevering the key was
    in his own mouth shortly thereafter.  He pulled his lips
    away at an appropriate moment and raised his hand to his
    mouth to take the key from between his teeth, but his lover
    was faster and had bitten down on the part of the key
    protruding from his mouth, before Ray's hand could retrieve
    it.  Trying to talk through a clamped mouth he mumbled out
    his lover's name in mock annoyance.  A playful tug-of-war
    ensued for a few seconds, until Ray was inspired for a sneak
    attack.  Before Fraser knew what was happening, Ray had
    unerringly found his ticklish spot and the key was released
    immediately, and was in his hand, before his playful lover
    could fully recover.
    
    He released the handcuffs and threw them on the chair
    nearby, but still held on to his lover grinning and chuckling. 
    "Ya know I'm starting to catch on to you now. You have 
    everyone else fooled, but not me.  For someone who's 
    supposed to be so good, you really are so very *bad*."
    Ben joined him in his laughter as Ray continued to tease,
    wondering to himself where his next suggestion could lead.
    "Hey that gives me an idea Benny... any time you want to
    play 'good cop, bad cop' just let me know." THE END
    


End file.
